villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toxine
Toxine '''(stylized '''Toxxine) is a killer Sram demi-goddess, member of the siblings calling themselves "The Forgottens". She is a villainess from TV French series Wakfu, in the third season. A well that represents the soul of Toxine, people who have fallen into it have never come out. Is referred as a psychopath by her own allies, and she doesn't even bother to deny. She is voiced by Reba Buhr in the English dub. Description Personality Toxine is sly, deceptive, and possibly deranged as she is a sadist, enjoying the pain and suffering of others. Her vicious nature puts her at odds with the rest of the Siblings. Her arrogance becomes her undoing however her final act before her downfall was a last-ditch attempt on Eva's life that could very well have killed her and her baby had it not been for Flopin and Echo. Appeareance As slim sram dressed in a black suit, without revealing any part of her body, except for his eyes that are two bright corneas. In its extremities it has green phosphorescent tattoos and slips with toe heels. Abilities Of the female members of the Brotherhood of the Forgotten, she's the most eager to mix it up with their enemies in hand-to-hand combat. Nothing screams this more than being invisible, sneak attack with both hands and legs from a dark mist and use traps and illusions. As Joris once said, "It's not fair, it's Sram". History Wakfu Is a demigoddess daughter of the god Sram and some mortal of same type. At some point in his life, he joined the Oropo clan and became part of the family that he has been for many centuries. Despite the wishes and orders of her leader, Oropo, she has no qualms in going behind his back simply to satisfy her own wants and she is so vengeful that she would seek payback upon a pregnant woman, Evangelyne, for any perceived slight against her. Seek to infiltrate to the Percedal's house to kidnap Dally sons, while Poo led them into the trap of taking out their spheres, immobilizing both children. In the fight she had with Evangelyne, she took her captive with her arm, threatening her husband not to put up resistance if he didn't want to kill her. He attacked Eva and her son Flopin when they were in the fourth Eniripsa, trying to throw them at the top of the tower. In this Echo intervened, who saved them before they fell, so he punished Toxine, grabbing her neck for having entering her room without permission, trying to slaughter mother and son. Above the Oropo tower, in space, Toxine argued with Adamai not to qualify her with teamates as fit to take the place of future gods, calling her a nickname: psychopath. Following the escape of Evangelyne and Flopin, Toxine and Echo leave the place where Hyperzaap is being built to find the latter two. She's willing to kill Flopin, who - child of a former god or not - is still just a kid. And later, she takes a parting shot that puts Eva's third, unborn child in grave peril. The half-goddess Sram betrays her superior and tries to kill her, but with the help of the two Crâs, Toxine is finally beaten and Flopin manages to turn her own traps agaisnt her and she's ultimately pushed to a Fate Worse than Death in her own Well of Shadows, which according to her was basically part of her own soul. Thrown into an endless chasm, while having managed to hurt Evangelyne badly. Wakfu: The Game An update allows the player to occupy Toxxine, benefiting with a package of gods for 30 days, artpotion exceptional and his own suit. Krosmaga Appears as a selectable character in the "Brotherhood of Oropo" event. Ogrest Tome 3 Makes cameo in manga adaptation, appearing in a frame with an inscription of his name as well as the other demigods recruited by Oropo. Gallery toxine pose.png toxine and flopin.png|Toxine about to kill Flopin. toxine and echo.png|Lady Echo confronting Toxine, by his rebellious actitude. toxine evil.png|Toxine sadic expression. toxine and eva.png|Toxine arrives Eva's house and attacking her. Toxine_bio.png|Toxine bio in Krosmaga website. toxine in ogrest manga.png|Toxine in Wakfu comics. toxine stare.png|Toxine evil stare. Trivia *While the other Siblings tend not to stray too far from Anti-Villain, Toxine on the other hand revels in being evil and tries to kill Eva and Flopin anytime she gets a chance. At one point she even tries to kill Echo. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mercenaries Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Game Changer Category:Assassins Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Envious Category:Opportunists